The Neverland wolf
by moonlightblood23
Summary: Maya older sister of Ruby tired of feeling not in control of her wolf flees to Neverland leaving her old past behind her and starting a new life as the first Neverland wolf.
1. Chapter 1

Maya stood on top of the hill opposite her cabin in the woods her grandma was busy cooking pie which was Maya favorite. Her younger sister Ruby was busy playing with her dolls on the front of the cabin all though Maya loved the sister she kept her emotions and feelings to herselfas soon it would be Maya's 16th birthday when all reality would change she hid her secret from her sister and the rest of the world she could transform into a wolf and was not the best at controlling it.

It was soon dinner time and Maya ran down towards the cabin the intense smell of pie overwhelmed her and the rush of air ran threw her soft golden brown hair flowing behind her. Maya grabbed her sister small hand and ran towards the wooden table.

"Hello girls" smiled grandma. "Quickly eat up and go straight to bed tonight".

"But grandma the sun has not set yet" Ruby protested.

"You don't want the big bad wolf to gobble you up" grandma laughed tickling ruby's stomach.

Maya knew her grandma was only joking she did not want to spark fear into ruby mind of thing she was yet to experience as she was only seven. Ruby got up from the table and hugged her grandma and then her sister.

"I'll come a tuck you up" Maya called after her sister.

As soon as Maya and her grandma was alone they darted of towards the Windows and doors lowering the metal fences closing them in. Maya gave her grandma a hug and turned to leave when her grandma pulled out a Black coloured bracelet.

"Here Maya this should help you gain control tonight" she explained placing it on Maya's wrist. "It's magic".

Maya thanked her grandma and headed to her sisters room she slowly walked towards her sisters bed where continues giggled echoed.

"What are you doing? " Maya laughed.

"Nothing I was just waiting for you" ruby smiled pulling her sister into her bed for a hug.

Maya did not resist she happily hugged her sister stroking her brown hair they did this for several minutes until ruby eyes started to heavily close and soon was dosing off. Slowly, Maya quickly sneaked back out to where her grandma was sitting knitting staring at the door.

"Now Maya straight of to bed" Grandma instructed.

"Yes grandma"agreed Maya.

Maya hopped into her bed taking of her bracelet as it hurt due to the tightness however she could not sleep soon the moon shone brightly in the sky making Maya uncomfortable she could not bare to be trapped when she wished she could run wild she had a certain passion for adventure it was like nothing she had ever experienced.

The moon beated down on the land sending electric impulses into Maya's bones she quickly got up of the bed throwing herself to the floor her eyes glowed and her bones shifted and where she had once been stood a brown wolf it eyes glossing fire red.

Quickly, Maya threw herself at the wooden window which she had left unlocked to allow a little breeze in and jumped through the opening of the window and ran off into the night howling as she went. She found her way deep in the forest running and running still she could not run no more she laid down her head still awake deep in thought.

Maya must have eventually fallen asleep as she woke to the cool crisp air and a forest her head was confused and fuzzy. Slowly, she began to stand weak on her feet as she noticed a small lake her throat was dry she walked towards the water picking a small hand full and sipped it. Sheknew it would be morning and grandma would be checking up on them she raced off home.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon returning to the window she had previously broken out of Maya had successfully managed to climb back into bed and place the bracelet back around her wrist just in case grandma would become suspicious. Quickly, Grandma ripped open the curtains exposing light through her window.

"Time to wake up!" Her grandma shouted.

Maya and Ruby quickly scoffed their breakfast and headed out to do their daily chores. Maya led them down to the nearby well where she tied the bucket to the string which dangled into the water as she did this she saw a glimpse of a shadow lurking in the near by tree.

"Ruby take the water home" Instructed Maya turing to face the shadow. "I won't be long".

" but Grandma told you to never leave me" Ruby mumbled.

"It will be fine" Maya reassured placing the heavy bucket in Ruby hands. "Now go!".

Ruby walked back through the forest. Maya turned walking closer to the shadow it felt kind some inside feeling told her emotions that she could trust the shadow however pulled her hand firmly away. Amazed, she turned her head towards the ground where a boy was laid his head had a small cut on the right side of his head.

Maya quickly ran to fetch some water pulling the cloth of the end of her dress she patted and applied pressure to his head. Few minutes had passed and the boy had regained life and started to open his eyes he flew of like a rocket surprising Maya she quickly backed off into a corner her eyes flashing.

"Who and what are you?" Shouted Maya.

The boy flew towards her but kept his distance he had no intention of scaring the girl any more than she all ready was.

"I'm Peter , Peter pan" He explained. "Don't worry I won't hurt you".

Maya relaxed letting her guard down a little bit she did not trust him completely. "I'm Maya Hood" she replied.

"Nice to meet you Maya" Peter smiled. "Thanks for helping me".

"No problem" she replied. "Why are you not running away in fear?" She quizzed.

"I know your a wolf in sheep clothing " He replied. "Where I come from we have all kinds of magic and we never have to grow up you could come with me if you would like no one would fear you".

"Sounds fun" Maya smiled. "However I can't leave my family".

" I understand but the offers still their I have a feeling we will meet again Maya hood" Peter laughed before he flew away out of sight.

Baffled Maya slowly walked home taking in the bewilderment of the day she knew her grandma would tell her off however she did not care for the first time she did not feel like a monster she felt happy. Back at the cabin grandma was hanging clothes out to dry. Ruby was playing yet again with her dolls until she saw the arrival of her older sister and rushed over to hug her.

"Your back." she smiled.

"Of course." Maya smiled back.

Their grandma slowly made her way over carrying a piece of paper she had an worried and angry look. "Maya could you look after Ruby this evening I have a really important meeting to attend" she explained.

"Sure" Maya replied.

Few hours later...

It quickly became early evening Maya and Ruby mostly spent the day playing with Ruby's dolls and acting out the stories which grandma would tell them. Their grandma quickly served them dinner before sending ruby of to bed for a nap.

Quickly, Grandma pulled her cloak off the rack and threw it over her shoulders she hugged Maya and told her to lock the doors and windows and to not answer the door to any one. she did this before leaving and taking off into the night.

Maya did as she was told she quickly locked up before going to check on her sister who had quickly succumbed to sleep Maya pulled a blanket over ruby and kissed her cheek before sitting down in front of the fire place there was not much for her to do at the late hour but to stand guard for her sisters sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya had been sat for at least 10 minutes she had decided to take out her sketch book and pencil and began to sketch out a rough figures of some trees and a wolf she continued to work on this until she had gotten is right she slowly started to sketch in more detail. A small noise from behind her made her turn Ruby had woken from her nap. "Hi sis" she smiled. "Is grandma still not back?".

"No sorry" Maya replied pulling her sketch pad tighter.

Ruby pulled up a seat next to her sister her eyes caught glimpse of her sisters drawing she was quite impressed.

"Nice drawing" Ruby beamed.

"Thank you" Maya replied as she turned to hug her sister.

All of a sudden a loud bang at the door made Maya go on high alert her sister had ran towards her cowering behind her they knew that this could not be their grandma she had never knock like that before. "Who's there?!" Maya shouted.

"Guards open up!" Two gaurds called back.

"Go away we don't talk to strangers" Maya mumbled as she tucked Ruby behind her.

"If you don't open up we will break this door down!" They boomed.

In no time at all Maya had bungled Ruby in the back room under the bed and told her to remain their until she had managed to come back Ruby agreed and before she knew it loud heavy knocking came from the door. Maya rushed back to the main room where she was greeted by two big men they looked angry and drunk.

"Search the place" One of them ordered.

Maya feared for her sisters life she took of her bracelet letting her fear and anger transform her. "I warned you to leave" Maya growled her eyes flashing she jumped at the strange men transforming In to her wolf.

Maya chased the men outside bearing her teeth the men who feared the newly wolf In front of them pulled out a knife swing it in front of Maya. Quickly She pounced at one of the men's left leg pulling a hugh chunk off his leg blood spilled down her throat setting of her crazy animalisic instincs she could not stop the surge to destroy anything in her path including the men.

The she -wolf had finely killed both of the huge men however Maya couldn't control herself she couldn't transform back she now has the taste of fresh blood and she wanted more. Fearing her sisters life she fled into the wood howling as she went.

She continued to run until she came across a small pool of water she stared down her eyes locked in her reflection and she was horrified at what she saw blood was smudged around her mouth she turned away from the puddle and sat staring at the night sky.

Maya had no clue how long she had been sitting but her gaze had been interrupted by the boy she met earlier Peter had returned. Maya recognised him instantly and relaxed.

"Calm down Maya" Peter instructed raising his hand towards her muzzle. "It's ok".

Maya closed her eyes and focused on Peter voice it was a matter of minutes before she had gained complete control.

"That's it Maya shift back" he smiled.

Maya had completed transformed back and was sat staring up at Peter her eyes stinging with tears.

"Peter I killed..." Sobbed Maya.

Peter sat down hugging the small broken girl he felt a sign of sadness. "It's going to be ok".

"I lost control" she began to protest.

"I know come with me to Neverland" he smiled. "You wouldn't hurt anyone there".

"Yes" she sobbed. "I can't go home they would never look at me the same ever again".

Peter took Maya's hand and helped her up to her feet and took out a small jar of sparkling dust from his pocket and threw it over Maya.

"Is that..." Maya mumbled.

"Pixie dust yes it is" He smiled.

This picked up Maya's happiness she had heard great stories about neverland from her grandma and what the pixie dust could do. She instantly was floating of the ground she had no control of her movements until Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her into the night sky.

"Are you ready?" Peter quizzed.

"Yes!" Maya beamed pulling Peter closer towards her to reassuring her that she wouldn't fall to the ground. Before she knew it Maya was getting pulled to the second star to the right and straight on to morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Maya and Peter had reached neverland It lush green jungle made Maya feel happy and content. Peter led Maya to a part of the island with a couple of tent structures and a huge raging fire. "Welcome to Neverland" Peter smiled helping Maya down to the ground.

It was a few minutes before Maya was greeted by a group of boys which she guessed was the lost boys they looked like they had come back from a long day of adventures.

The group of boys were shocked to find a girl standing in their camp however they where overjoyed at their leaders return. "Welcome home Pan" they greeted.

"Boys This is Maya the first lost wolf girl" He explained pointing to Maya. "And I all want you to make her feel welcome".

"Of course Pan" The boys agreed.

Maya sat down at the far end of the campsite taking the fresh air in she know felt a sense of freedom. One by one the lost boy introduced themselves Maya learned all their names there was second in command Felix. Then they was Owen, Jacob, Tyler, Jim, Sam and the youngest Michael.

Slowly, Pan and his gang gathered around the fire and was discussing the plan of action for the rest of the day particularly terrorising the two new adults one known as hook.

"As most of you know Hook is on our Island without our permission with someone and I think it time we all made him pay" Pan giggled.

Maya stood up cross and angry the one moment that she could put her bloodlust behind her and just have fun for once. "What do you plan to do?" Maya quizzed.

"Not much just taunt him" Pan explained. "Don't worry we aren't going to kill him if that's what you mean".

Maya could not control her anger her eyes flashed her veins boiling she knew her wolf was going to break out at any moment however she felt more in control of herself she did not want to transform into her wolf she just stood her eyes more wolf like.

"Calm down Maya" Pan fretted.

"Don't worry I'm complete in control" Maya smiled. "How is that possible?" she quizzed.

"Your in Neverland it magic" Felix spoke up.

"Yeah" The other boys agreed.

"You see I told you they would not fear you" Pan smiled.

"Lets pay Hook a visit" Maya smirked shifting to her wolf.

Peter led the way followed by Maya the she-wolf and the lost boys he led them to the rocky cliffs where Hook and his brother was chatting there was no movements Pan took Maya with him while the lost boys stood behind the trees laying it wait for any orders.

It seemed that Hook was crouched down tending to wounds that the other man and inflicted Peter and Maya slowly approached. Maya looked over towards the man he had a huge cut across his arm she felt sorry for Hook.

"He'll die as soon as the poison reaches his heart." Peter explained to Hook.

"Please. He's my brother. He's all I have left." Hook begged.

Maya felt some sympathy toward Hook she shifted back to her Human self it quite remined her of her sister Ruby and how she had tended to all of her wounds. "Peter You got to help him" Maya begged.

"Can you help me?" Hook asked getting to his feet.

"Well, I might not feel like it, but today's your lucky day." Smirked Peter.

"There is a way to stop him from dying." Hook began. " You got to tell me".

"This spring these waters are rich with the power of Neverland." Peter explained waving his hand across some vines. "It's what keeps this land and all on it so young. If one was to drink directly from it, its power could cure any ill." Peter added.

"Thank you" Hook smiled.

"All magic comes with a price, and that spring is no expectation. Don't leave the island unless you're willing to pay it." Peter warned.

"Of course" Hook agreed.

Peter led Maya and the lost boys back towards the camp he had a glint in his eye he could not wait to see Hooks face when he learnt what the price would be. It had slowly become night and Maya had lots of questions she wished to ask Peter. Quickly, Maya followed peter to his tent and sat down opposite Peter.

"Why did you help him?" Maya quizzed.

"Because you asked me to I do care about you Maya" He smiled.

"Why you don't know me?" Maya responded. "Nobody knows me!".

"But I do" Peter protested. "I know what it feels like to be treated differently".

"You do I think I'm going to like it here" Maya smiled at Peter. "However what poison was that?" She continued to ask.

"Nightshade" Peter replied getting up from his tent carrying his wooden instrument he beckoned Maya to follow him outside.

"Let's play" he smirked holding up the instrument.


	5. Chapter 5

The group continue to dance around the open fire until the early morning Maya hadn't experienced this much fun in ages all though her feet were sore she had not stopped once.

Slowly, Maya headed back towards the tent she now lived in and grabbed a fresh new pair of clothes and headed off to the nearby stream to have a quick shower after she had finished she set off to find Peter.

"What are we doing today?" Maya asked.

"I thought I would teach you how to use this" Peter explained holding out a crossbow which was fully loaded. "We are going to be weapon training".

Peter split the group up in to pairs each leading of to a different part of the island Maya had been teamed up with Felix who led her towards the nearby lagoon he carried a bow and arrows around his back while Maya carried the heavy crossbow. "Do you know how to use this?" Maya asked.

"Sure it easy you'll get it in no time" Felix replied.

"That's easy for you to say" Maya chuckled pointing to Felix bow and arrows.

Felix walked over to the nearby tree a drew a target over the centre he aimed is bow and arrow and quickly released it hitting the centre of the tree. "Now it's your turn" he smiled.

Maya turned to face the target she pulled the crossbow up to her face and aimed she drew a big breath before releasing the crossbow. The arrow zoomed at the tree and landed a good 5 inches from where Maya was standing she slowly opened her eyes to find the arrow had landed in the centre of the tree.

"I did it!" She shouted.

"I knew you could do it" A familiar voice expressed.

"Pan" Maya smiled turning round to face him. "You thinks so".

"I know so" he replied. "Your a born natural". He smiled.

"I am?" Maya asked.

"Yes I have something to show you" He explained.

Peter left Felix to attend to an important matter while Pan lead Maya away down to a cliff top over looking the island it showcased the beauty and wonder of the vast island.

"It's beautiful peter" Maya smiled looking towards the horizon.

Peter pulled out two swords and chucked one at Maya who with sharp reflexes caught it instantly.

"What is this for? "Maya asked.

"Did you think that practice was done for the day" He giggled. "You still need to know how to use this" He explained holding up the shiny sword.

Peter Raised his sword towards Maya he was aiming for her side she swung her sword to the right blocking peter. She took her swing towards Peter's left side of his head he blocked her.

"Good job" Peter smirked.

He turned his sword from his side and aimed for Maya's arm she blocked it he doubled back round advancing from the other side this courses Maya to quickly swing however she missed by an inch the blade caught her arms creating a small but deep flesh wound.

Maya's arm ached with pain however it was bearable she looked over at Peter her eyes filled with hurt. "What did you do that for!" She snapped.

"You need to learn you did not think I would go easy on you" He smirked.

"I thought I had left violence behind" Maya protested as she pulled A nearby leaf and covered her arm to stop the blood from trickling down her arm.

"Your in Neverland now you play by my rules" he explained.

Maya picked up her sword and swung rapidly at Peter her aim was perfect she managed to get his sword and place them both between Peter throat. "Nobody tells me what do to!" Maya shouted.

"Good" he giggled.

Maya and Peter headed back to camp where Felix was waiting for Pan. "I got something to attend to" he explained. "Will you be ok?" He asked.

"Yes sure have fun" Maya replied before taking a sword and waking back into the forest.

Maya continued into the forest swinging at loose trees branches and bushes she loved to walk around the island it filled her with happiness and it made her feel at home.

She continued to walk in till she reached the shore of the island where she saw the small Sandy beach and sea it looked relaxing she took her shoes off and dipped her toes into the lush sea and stared out into the horizon.

Maya stared out for a few minutes before pulling her shoes over her feet and walked back into the forest she wanted to go for a long run in a wolf form with long concentration she managed to shift into her brownish amber wolf she lifted her head towards the sky and let off a loud howl.

The she-wolf ran wild through the thick forest her heart beat pulsed she had never run so fast she enjoyed the experience and loved being on Neverland. Quickly, Maya had reached camp in no time and quickly transformed back into her human form.

In camp Pan was playing his flute and was deeply thinking Maya had never seen him look so focus. Maya spotted Felix taking to some lost boys she decided to talk to him. "What's wrong with pan?" She asked.

"He's deciding what he should to with Hook" he explained. "Hook's brother is also dead".

Maya decided to talk to Hook she felt sympathy for him using her highly developed senses she was going to track him and so fled into the forest.


	6. Chapter 6

Maya using her nose and ears tracked Hooks ship on the other side of the island she knew that she could make it there and back before Peter could stop her using her fast speed she ran through the forest before coming to the only oak ship on the island. Maya took a large breath before walking on the ship. "Hook!" Maya called.

There was no sound however for a split moment there was a slight sound behind her she slow turned around to see Hook pointing a sword at her. "What do you want?" He quizzed.

"I came to talk I'm not armed" Maya explained.

"How did you find me?" . He asked. "I thought I was hidden" he explained.

"This is Neverland Pan knows where you are I guess and I'm a wolf" Maya giggled. "Put the sword down".

Hook lowed his sword from Maya's face however he would not let his guard down he still did not trust anyone from this island.

"I heard that you loss your brother I am so sorry". Maya apologized.

"Well I should have never trusted Pan" Hook replied. "Is there something you wanted?" Hook asked.

"Yes I wondered what your plan of action is now" Maya replied.

"I want to leave this island however I found that only Pan can do that so it looks like I'm stuck" Hook sighed.

"I'll talk to him" Maya smiled turning to walk away from the ship.

"Why are you helping me?" He quizzed.

"I too have a sibling" Maya replied before hopping of the ship and landing on the ground below she took one last look before running back off to camp.

It was a few a minutes before Maya had returned back to camp however there was no one there Maya walked over to the near by wooden log and picked up the two nearby sticks and started shaving them against each other while she thought of what to say to Peter.

Slowly, Peter walked towards the camp he had been to the skull on the island and he was quite worried he knew time on Neverland would soon come to an end before long he also wanted to see Maya.

Peter spotted Maya sitting on the log and walked towards her he had a smile upon his face.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hey Peter" Maya smiled.

"Are you ok?" He asked concerned.

"No not really I was wondering what you were going to do with hook" she explained.

"I thought about getting rid of him" Peter smirked.

"No Peter if you do I'll leave!" Maya spat as she quickly stood up.

"Why do you care about that pirate?" Peter quizzed.

"He just lost his brother show some morale respect" Maya frowned.

"Well if you care so much I suppose he can stay well at least in till he's paid his debt" Peter agreed smiling at Maya.

"Thank you peter" Maya smiled back. "Where did you go?" Maya continued.

"Oh to attend some busness on the island" Peter replied. "Don't worry".

"Fine" Maya replied. "I will see you tonight".

Slowly, Maya rised to her feet she coukd not wait to tell Hook the news using her wolf like abliltys she charged back in the direction of Hook's ship a huge smile beeming on her face.

At hooks ship Maya climbed onboard to see hook leaning in the shadows of the deck below he seemed to have changed his clothes to mostly black leather Maya asumed what he had found in Neverland. "Hello Hook" Maya smiled. "Liking the oufit".

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"To tell you peter has discided you can stay" Maya replied.

"Thank you lass" Hook smiled.

"Well I descided if you was to be stuck in Neverland you should at least have one friend" Maya smiled back.

"Aye I guess" Hook replied. "Care to join me for a drink?" He continued.

"Sure" Maya replied folllowing hook to the under deck.

"Sit" Hook instructed pointing to a single chair opposite a grand oak chair a table the only thing splitting them was a table.

Slowly, Maya took the seat and sat down while Hook was busy pouring two small glasses of gin.


End file.
